The Games
by Purema
Summary: Chapter 18: There is a skillful fool trailing after Arthur - and he shall know it. Oneshots about different "games" occurring in the lands of Camelot.
1. Chapter 1

The Game Of Friendship

"No Arthur! I´m not playing this game of yours, not anymore!" shouted Merlin. He was soaking wet all over, tired after walking in forest for hours _alone_, in pain and _fed up_.

"What are you talking about _Mer_lin?" asked Arthur impatience in his voice.

"I´m tired of being your friend only when it´s fine to you or when you need it! That´s not how friendship works and you know it since_ I_ taught it to you." There was so much anger in Merlin´s voice, face and _eyes _that Arthur had to blink couple of times to be sure that that was actually his manservant in front of him. And Merlin wasn´t finished.

"I heard how you mocked me with your knights, I felt all insults and objects you threw at me and I saw how you ignored my words time after time. But I was blind really. Only when I couldn't see, hear or feel you anymore I finally understood you wasn´t my friend. So don´t worry, this time you made it clear enough for even an idiot like me to understand. You left me _behind_."

There was contemptuous smile on Merlin´s face when he started to look Arthur closely as if searching something.

"I wonder if there ever was even a tiny bit of friendship in Camelot`s heart… I guess it doesn't matter anymore. If I was a friend then I was abused. If I was just a servant then you took me for granted. Good luck to your game sire. You pushed this game piece out of the board. Don't get rid of too many or you end up standing alone." Now Merlin´s voice was quiet and emotionless. Anger was gone from his eyes, it was replaced by…nothing at all. No emotion, no spark, not even recognition. And like that he turned away and started walking.

Arthur was close to panic by now but the words that came out of his mouth were the wrong ones.

"Where do you think you are going?! What if I have to find you?"

"Then search among the enemy." Spat Merlin over his shoulder still walking.

That caused Arthur to freeze on the spot. He did left Merlin behind. So why it felt like the King was the one left behind now when Merlin walked away without a glance back, like he deserved to see those eyes again.

Well he did not.

Arthur had inherited tens of enemies from his father. This one he was about to make himself.

The game of friendship.

Loser: Arthur Pendragon

* * *

So `The Games`will be a collection of unrelated oneshots from different genres. In the end of every chapter I will tell you the loser/victor of the game. I will publish new chapters irregularly (not often) when I have something to give... Reviews are always appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Genre: humor

* * *

Game Of Loyalty

"Storm, come here!" said Arthur sternly.

Nothing happened.

"Here boy!" he tried again.

"It´s a girl Arthur." Stated Merlin matter of factly.

"…I knew that. Here, come here girl!"

"It´s not going to move you know." Said Merlin his voice full of boredom.

Well it looked like it, Arthur had to admit. But not aloud of course. The little black hunting dog sat unmoving and staring at Arthur it´s head tilted.

"Why doesn't it listen?" asked Arthur impatiently.

"It does."

"No it doesn't!"

"Oh shut up Arthur, _yes it does_. You heard when I ordered it to sit." Said exasperated Merlin.

"And why would it listen to _you_?"

"Oh I don't know could it be because I´m the one who feeds, trains, walks and pets it?" asked Merlin faking innocence. Poorly.

"It´s name is Storm. You called it Fluffy." States Arthur incredulously.

"I have called it Fluffy since it became part of your ´four-legged knights´. To put it shortly you have no authority over your dogs."

"It listens while we are hunting and recognizes the name Storm. "Says Arthur stubbornly.

Merlin sighs. "No it does not. When you free it in the woods it knows what has to be done_, it´s a hunting dog._"

"I don't believe you. Prove it." Says Arthur crossing his arms on his chest.

"Fluffy, up!" orders Merlin. Seconds later Fluffy has sprinted over to Merlin and jumped up in the arms of the smiling manservant. Arthur stares flabbergasted and mouth hanging open.

"You have brainwashed my dog!"

"All of them actually." Corrects Merlin sounding really proud of himself.

"…what?" asks Arthur quietly and frowning.

"Fluffy, Destiny, Arrow, Little Prince, Blackberry, Charm!" Merlin shouts. In a moment he has the attention of all of Arthur´s hunting dogs which are now gathering around him. Merlin smiles an evil glint in his eyes, points his finger towards Arthur and whispers: "_Beast!_"

Arthur can only stare frozen on the spot and gulp. There is Merlin, smiling smugly in the centre of dogs. And every single one of those dogs are growling and showing their teeth at Arthur. He was screwed.

The game of loyalty.

Merlin: an army of minions

Arthur: epic failure

* * *

Okay, so english is _not_ my first language(as you can brobably see by reading this). This leads to the problem I hope someone could kindly solve for me. In english when you talk about a girl dog are you talking about "it" or about "her"? I have no clue.

All reviews are appreciated!

Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Genre: friendship and... mild angst I think?

* * *

Game Of Colors

"Which color comes to your mind first when you think about Camelot?" asked Arthur rubbing his eyes. He was really tired. Arthur, Gwaine, Percival, Leon and Merlin were on their way to the said city. And they had been on that way two days already with really little sleep. They would have to ride one more hour before getting there and Arthur tried to keep his men awake until then by talking nonsense. Usually Merlin did that job without being asked but Arthur doubted that the man was already asleep.

"Gold. Your big blond head is in my line of sight while in Camelot_. All. The. Time_." Answers Gwaine right away.

Percival´s calm voice is heard next. "Red. The cloaks of Camelot´s knights are known in other kingdoms too."

"White for the castle." Says Leon shortly.

"How about you _Mer_lin? Which color?" asks The King again turning in his saddle so he can see his manservant.

Merlin inhales deeply before answering. "Gray."

"_Gray_? Where does that come from?" asks Arthur frowning.

Time seems to slow down when Merlin lifts his gaze looking straight to Arthur´s blue eyes.

"From the ashes of Camelot´s citizens." The reply is quiet and deadly serious and so _not Merlin_ that the servant has all the attention now. Even the horses are quiet in their steps. It´s totally silent for couple of heartbeats and then Merlin continues.

"You are not wrong either. The white city rests on those ashes. Knights in their red garments make sure innocent souls won't escape Camelot´s hunger for lives. They earn the color of their cloaks by chasing down blood. And then gold. The golden King who makes sure there will be ashes in the future too. All those wonderful bright colors can be seen through eyes of nobility and those who were born within the castle walls. But I can assure you that anyone who is not from this kingdom but ends up here won´t see those colors that are covered in gray. And most of them will never see more than that. More than gray."

Merlin thinks that he might have gone too far but can't find it in himself to really care. Whenever he tries to speak seriously to Arthur he won't listen. And if The King doesn't listen then neither will his knights. He is just a servant after all. Even better, he is just _Mer_lin. So now Merlin will just be silent and watch how The King and his finest try to battle his words. They are not magic words. They are something more powerful. They are the words of denied truth and no sword will be able to beat them.

Silence is shouting into their ears but Merlin is peaceful.

Silence, the power which has been his enemy every time he tries to hide, fight or escape has now become his ally.

It torments the knights with all its might, screaming, screaming and beating.

The game of colors.

Winner: gray

* * *

Before anyone points out that Percival and Gwaine are not from Camelot: I consider them nobility here, they have found their way through the gray color and forgot it, ok? Thanks.

I don´t own Merlin, what a surprise!

I would love to get reviews, they make writing here worth the bother after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Genre: Frienship and drama

* * *

Game of Shouts

Merlin and Arthur were about to be crushed under a ridiculous amount of falling rocks.

Then there was a man shouting in forbidden language.

The rocks became harmless.

Then there was Arthur shouting: _Sorcerer!_

That was the end of the conversation of shouts since bandits thought it appropriate to appear.

And _that_ leads them in to their situation at hand just now.

"Arthur, come and help!" urged Merlin who was leaning over the bleeding sorcerer on the floor of their cell.

Yes, the bandits had locked them up in the same cell only a heartbeat ago. _All of them._

"Don't be ridiculous Merlin! He's a sorcerer so he's dangerous!" answered the King with disgusted expression.

"He saved our lives only moments ago!" said Merlin exasperated and anger in his eyes.

"I won't help a magic user Merlin!"

That's when Merlin grabbed Arthur´s shirt collar and pulled the King sharply so their foreheads slammed together _forcefully_. But Merlin wasn't going to let go, oh no, he kept Arthur close and looked him in the eyes spitting pure hatred masked as words out of his mouth. For a moment in the dim light of their little prison Arthur couldn't recognize his friend´s eyes. They shouldn't be so cold, should they? Not while they looked at him.

"You will help this man like you would help any of your knights, do you understand? He has just saved our lives and he's in this mess because of us. _And_ you like to praise yourself by claiming to be an honorable man and the King of this kingdom. So. Do. Your. Job. Help your people!"

"You can't order me around _Mer_lin!" hissed Arthur in the process of trying to hide the effect Merlin's words had on him.

"I don't have to since I know you will do it anyway_. I will not follow a King whose reward for selflessness and bravery is a death sentence!"_

It wasn't anything new that the King would ignore his manservant´s words but when shouted this close and with this strict message, a message this heavy, the King couldn't pretend not to have heard the words. Arthur wouldn't risk losing Merlin's loyalty.

So, if Merlin had nothing but cold anger in his eyes there was only one conclusion to come.

Arthur was wrong.

And just like that Arthur was pressing the sorcerer´s wound to stop the bleeding while Merlin bandaged it with his neckerchief.

There were many shouts in Camelot´s lands on that day and Merlin´s wasn't the only one heard. But it was the only one which was understood and had an instant effect.

The Game of Shouts

Winner: Merlin

* * *

Yeah... I don´t know what´s the problem of this chapter. It was hard to write and I´m not entirely happy with it, thought a long time if I should even post it here...

Even the title was hard to write! The game of...rocks? ...of random nameless characters?...of _falling rocks?_ I still hope there is someone who likes it. Bother to tell me if so? Please?

Useless fact:

If someone thinks why on earth I have at least two kinds of these...flying dots(meaning these:´´´´´) in my texts thats because of my computer. The program thing that makes(tries to make) corrections on my texts does them differently than the ones _I_ can actually write. Go figure.


	5. Chapter 5

Genre: angst, hurt/comfort

* * *

The game of life and death

"I was going to sacrifice this bird for a better harvest but to thank you I have changed my mind." Said the old woman in front of Merlin.

"Oh, no, you don't have to sacrifice anything for me! It was my pleasure to help you." Answered Merlin quickly.

"I wasn't planning to." Said the woman smiling. She took the bird out of it´s cage and held it carefully.

"I have seen how you smile, I have seen the wisdom in your eyes and acts and I have heard of you young man. I know there are many who would die for you. I have also lived a long life and know that sometimes it´s much more hard and painful to live for someone. You are so young you shouldn't know this but I can tell that you do. I know how you treasure lives of the others even when there's pain. There´s been enough sacrifices in your life, it wouldn't be a reward, not for you. So many would die for you and you live for so many in return. Lets treasure your life this time. "

The woman raised her eyes from the bird to meet Merlin´s blue ones and whispered:

"I will let it live for you."

Then she opened her delicate hands and the bird shot in the sky it´s feathers touching Merlin´s cheek on it´s way. Merlin felt how one of the feathers landed on his cheek and stayed there. But when the old lady reached to wipe it away it came off as a tear.

* * *

I know, it´s really short. But I will post the next one soon!

Thank you for the guest/s who bothered to think name options for my previous chapter. Maybe I will write a new chapter for at least one of them in the future :)


	6. Chapter 6

Genre: dunno, go figure yourself

* * *

The game of reality

There it was, a lonely wolf on a top of a hill. The wolf opened it´s mouth and after a moment something shot across the sky, down, down, down. It was a little bird with bright feathers. And it flew straight in the mouth of the wolf, the fine feathers damaging in the canines staining them with red color. The bird struggled forward until only few feathers could be seen in a throat of the gray wild hound. That´s when the wolf moved for the second time, now closing it´s mouth and trapping the bird inside.

After a moment wolf´s eyes changed color. They changed into blue, the color of the birds eyes. Something little and innocent had turned into a beast to gain power. Or was it just what he saw? Was it really only the same innocent bird in the form of a powerful wolf?

What he saw?

Why the bird chose certain death by flying in to his doom? Was it over at all? Did the bird affect from inside of that new form? But even if the bird was still alive it certainly was in grave danger. Just like he was, looking in the eyes of the beast. In the other hand… Leon realized he didn't fear the wolf now that it had the blue eyes of the bird. He had learned to know that bird, the fine feathers of it and even when he now saw the wolf… had he _learned_ to see a wolf? That´s how it felt, like betraying the bird which had sacrificed it´s ability to fly for…him? That´s how it felt with no good explanation. But that´s how dreams worked. That´s right, it was a dream. The most confusing and frightening dream sir Leon had ever had.

When Merlin turned to look him in the eyes on the battlefield after defeating their enemy with magic Leon couldn't help but remember that dream.

There they were, the blue eyes of the bird with the power of wolf.

The game of reality

Winner: dreams

For

Coming

_True_.

* * *

Little explanation: Merlin goes to Camelot- he´s in danger- the bird in the mouth of the wolf

Merlin has magic-Leon has learned to see a wolf even when he knows it´s only a bird- magic is evil but Merlin is not

Sorry, I said this chapter would come soon but I was four days in the middle of nowhere- no internet.

Thank you so much for the reviews! Its great if your story gets favs but for the writer, for me in this case, it´s much more rewarding to get to know what people think about their story. So even if it is short, please let me know what you think.

Thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

Genre: friendship

* * *

The Game of Rats

"What could you do? You are just a servant!"

"But I have been The King´s servant for years now, did you know that?" asked Merlin his voice thick of fake sweetness.

"That doesn´t make any difference _peasant_. And to answer your question, no, I didn´t know which speaks volumes of your value." Spat the lord. Merlin just smiled.

"Then I can tell you there´s loads of things you know nothing about, other than position. Like the fact that the castle of Camelot can be ruled from elsewhere than the throne room too." Merlin was still smiling but the smile was way darker than in the start.

"That´s the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard!" shouted the lord.

In this point every single human being in the tavern was staring the duo in the middle. The most intense was the stare of a really worried Gwaine who sat just behind Merlin. The visiting lord had been insulting Gwaine and no matter how unbelievable it sounds, he had actually gotten under the knight´s skin. That´s when Merlin had stood up from his seat and walked straight between Gwaine and the lord.

"What a naive little lord you are. I will tell you some facts about Camelot and why you should _never again_ insult my friends." Now Merlin´s voice was low and dangerous. Gwaine had trouble recognizing it.

"I know who you are, where you came from, why you are in Camelot and when you are leaving. I know your schedule during your stay which means I know where you are no matter the hour. There is tens of servants in the Castle and that´s the amount of ears and eyes I have. If you had known who I am you would also know that I´m quite popular among the people in the castle. Let's start from the kitchens shall we? Your breakfast will be delivered just after the sunrise. The cook will let me get your breakfast tray without a question, it´s perfectly normal that I serve the visitors along with the King. By the way, did you know that I´m also the apprentice of the court physician Gaius? Just the other day I helped him to make five different kinds of poisons for his experiments. So there I am, poison in my pockets and your breakfast in my hands. If there´s guards on your chamber´s door they will smile and greet me good morning and let me in even if I had living rats on my tray. What do you think about that? I can have you sick or dead before the sun´s first rays reach the sky."

By this point the lord was speechless and looking much more wary. Rest of the folk in the tavern ware quiet and looked quite dumbfounded.

"After your breakfast you have this tour around the city with The King and after that you will have lunch together. And I will be there with a pitcher.

_What_.

_A_.

_Coincidence_."

Merlin was actually good at acting. Not everyone can sound honestly amused and at the same time smile with murder in your eyes. The servant was standing in his full height, confidence in his posture. The lord was starting to look a little pale.

"The stables are not exactly my duty to take care off but the King likes to make me muck them nonetheless. So if I go there and tell the stable boy he can take a break that leaves me alone in the stables. I can take care of your horse, prepare it for you to leave Camelot in the evening. What if there´s something wrong with the saddle? What if you drop off your horse the moment you try to mount and break, lets say, your leg? What happens next? Someone will escort you to the physician´s chambers and tell you; the physician is out of town at the moment but _don´t worry_. He´s apprentice is here.

_Oh no_.

You broke your leg so badly that it will never work again.

Or maybe you bled to death, I´m only an apprentice after all."

Gwaine couldn´t believe it. Merlin was threatening the noble for him and damn it, he was_ intimidating_! Now Merlin stepped really close to the lord, looming over him. Had Merlin always been so tall?

"Do you know what is the best part? I don´t have to do anything by myself if I don´t want to. As I said before I know where you are from so I also know where you are heading from here. You can´t reach your country without passing a druid camp, a well hidden one. I have good friends in there. So if I do let you leave Camelot we will hear later this week that a certain lord never made it back home. He was attacked by an unknown beast during his journey.

Royalty might be blind and deaf in the castle but what they won´t notice, I will. When people like you enter Camelot my hundred pairs of eyes will watch your every move. When you realize your destiny is in my hands you might try to flee. There´s no point. I´m a well trained servant. I have experience of hunting down rats."

The Game of Rats

Loser: the visiting one

* * *

Hello darlings! I still don´t own Merlin and I still want to own your thoughts, as in please please review.

Thank you for reading my little stories, I hope you had fun and that you will stick around.


	8. Chapter 8

Game of Justice

"Using magic means a death sentence Merlin."

"I know."

"Then why do you look so disappointed? We won!"

"I´m not disappointed because of our victory Arthur."

"Then why?" asked the prince arrogance and exasperation in his voice.

"I´m disappointed in you." Said Merlin looking Arthur straight in the eyes his own piercing and only half open. Then the pale man kneeled slowly and shut the eyes of the fallen druid with gentle hands. Such gentleness Arthur had never received from the servant.

Maybe it took death´s presence to happen. Merlin had never kneeled in front of Arthur but maybe he was kneeling in front of death just now. Maybe Merlin saw death as a worthier king to show his respect.

"I´m going to bury him properly. He was an honorable man. More so than me and more so than you."

"He was an enemy Merlin." As the words left the prince´s lips he knew instantly he wasn't going to like the answer. The air around Merlin was screaming darkness and disappointment. Arthur was about to hear what he did wrong. And he knew he was going to feel stupid, naive and incredibly guilty. This didn´t happen often but when it did Arthur knew it few seconds beforehand. Merlin was going to be the wise one. Merlin was going to show him something he should have seen. Merlin was going to show him the world.

"Not mine. Please leave."

"Why?" he was touching the flames.

"You have just embraced every rule your father ever set. It would be dishonoring to have you standing by this man´s grave." When Merlin didn´t get an answer he looked up at the prince.

"Don´t you understand? You are _not_ the hero of this battle. You have the blood of that hero on your sword. The glory of this battle died with him, there´s nothing or no one for you here. Go. _Away_." There they were, the words Arthur knew would come.

"They harmed no one and this man was only protecting his family when we attacked. Have you considered that in every battle our enemy thinks we are the bad ones, the ones who are wrong? We are the villains of this battle and I hope you can learn to see it. It will hurt, the truth often does, but maybe then you don´t have to be the leader of the villains in the future."

There. The words and the guilt. Merlin had once told Arthur to look things through his eyes. That Arthur would be amazed of what he saw. Arthur wasn´t amazed. Terrified would be a better word now that Merlin made him see. To see what he had really done.

Arthur could maybe not look through the druid´s eyes now that death had already closed them but Merlin´s eyes were open and clear. The sight he could see through them wasn´t pretty. It was something he didn´t want to see, not through Merlin´s eyes, anyone else´s but not Merlin´s.

He saw a Pendragon.

Game of Justice

Winner: The villains

* * *

Ha! I got to use one of the names a guest recommended for me for the game of shouts!

Since I can´t thank you be a private message I will do it here. Thank you for the review Violet! And thank you Raliena for pointing out my mistake, I appreciate it and have made the correction with your help! : )

I will probably publish new chapters with a little (lot?) slower pace since my studies has started. At least there´s no cliffhangers since these are individual oneshots. But I haven´t forgot about you or this collection!

So, Arthur may not have been the hero this time (he very rarely is in my stories, sorry Arthur) but if you would like to be the hero of my day please review!


	9. Chapter 9

The Game Of Flames

Merlin sat next to a campfire. Lancelot watched him from the other side of the camp. It had been a bad day for the servant, Lancelot knew and saw it. Merlin´s posture was screaming bend up anger and he had a scowl on his face while he polished Arthur´s sword.

Merlin sat _really_ close to the fire. After a while there were sparks flying towards him trying to reach his clothes to crab them and grow, grow, _grow_. Merlin noticed this and snapped like an arrow released.

The servant turned to glare at the fire and what a glare it was.

His eyes burned golden but the gold was fierce and lighter in color than the one he was glaring at. Merlin growled. It was short but full of power and anger like snapping to a really annoying person. The message was very clear.

_Don´t you dare reach for me you whimpering little flame. I burn hotter than you ever will._

And then happened the unexpected.

The flame retreated.

It looked like the flame was crawling to get away from Merlin burning lower like bowing to him at the same time.

Merlin´s anger was fast to wear off, he looked baffled and blinked a couple of times at the campfire.

"Did you see that?" asked Merlin confusion clearly in his voice.

_Yeah. You lorded over the fire like it was a misbehaving puppy. The flame in your eyes looked like it belonged there and just by those little gestures there was no confusion about of which one of the fires in the camp burns brighter. Just what are you, my friend?_ Those were the thoughts in Lancelot´s head but he was too busy staring at the fire to answer.

"Saw what?" asked Arthur coming from the forest.

He didn´t get an answer. Only silence with one exasperated Merlin and one Lancelot who seemed to be in a trance.

When the campfire started to smoke heavily later in the evening Arthur decided he didn´t want to know, so he asked nothing when Merlin grinned at the fire muttering something that sounded pretty much like "Bastard."

The Game of Flames

Winner: Merlin

Loser: one bitter campfire


	10. Chapter 10

The Game Of Bells

There are numerous bells that can be found on the walls of Camelot. Some are new, some are old, others are small and others are massive. They are used for celebrations, for signals...

It´s a time of execution.

One of the great bells on the wall was meant to be ringing, singing for the ending of a life. It didn't.

Arthur just like every other person on the castle yard turned to look what was the problem. The man on the wall pulled the strings with all his might and the great bell was swinging just like it was supposed to. Only there was no sound.

Arthur heard someone yell in fear, someone gasped in awe. People started to talk, to point with their fingers at every direction. The yard that had been silent in the wait of death was now alive with confusion and awe. There was no place for death in a lively sea of people. Arthur turned slowly skimming the walls with his eyes. Every single bell on the wall was swinging, some lazily, some like in frenzy making their holders to wail. But there was no one pulling the strings and there was no sound.

Then, something else entirely caught Arthur's eye. It was Merlin standing in the shadow of the castle wall. He was clad in a cloak which flared with his movements. The expression on the servant´s face was sad, his eyes looking down and brows set in a determined frown. Merlin´s hands were in tight fists like he was grasping something and he was...pulling. One hand, then another, turning his body like he was pulling something from every direction in turn. He was sweating heavily and it could be seen from where Arthur was standing that his wet hair was sticking at his face. Merlin was breathing heavily but something in the way of Merlin's movements told Arthur that his friend would rather lose consciousness than stop his mad turning and pulling and swinging -

The bells.

Arthur watched carefully. Every time Merlin pulled a bell would swing in the direction of Merlin´s latest movement.

There was no strings and there was no sound but Merlin was pulling the strings and ringing the bells.

_"I will make sure you hear what mercy sounds like. The sound of it is so impressive no one can hear it but everyone will notice it. After that you will hear...what mercy sounds like in Camelot."_

Those same words from the very same morning came back to Arthur when Merlin raised his eyes to meet his. Merlin had stopped, the only movement now being his heaving chest. The bells had stopped too, their invisible strings cut down. Arthur watched how Merlin, still staring at him grimly raised his right hand and gave a one last little pull.

Now there was a sound bouncing of the castle walls.

It came from the smallest of the bells, the only one still swinging. It was ear piercing, the scream.

* * *

Hey!

I usually put the "winner" at the end of the chapter but this time I´m not quite sure what or who I should name...any suggestions? Please share with me your thoughts about this story, I would really appreciate it.

I cant´t believe it is the 10th chapter already! I´m quite exited :)

Till the next time!


	11. Chapter 11

The Game of Allies

"There´s nothing I can do! Camelot is my father´s kingdom!" shouted Arthur.

Merlin merely scoffed and turned from the bedcovers to look at the prince instead.

"Are you stupid? It might be Uther's kingdom but the knights are yours."

Arthur stared at Merlin. He could see the servant was serious.

"They would…"

"Yes. They would go against your father if you asked them to. The asking being the point, not ordering. You might not have the kingdom, yet, but you hold the power of it within your reach." Ended Merlin crossing his arms on his chest.

Arthur believed him.

"…Not all of the knights are mine. Gwaine is yours." Said Arthur teasingly.

Merlin however answered with all seriousness.

"I am aware. Lancelot is mine too. They would go against you if I asked. If I needed it."

Arthur should have been shocked by that confident statement, but really; he wasn't. He believed Merlin in that, too.

"It doesn't really matter; if I have you then I have them." Said Arthur.

"True. You have them if you have got me."

Merlin stared straight at his eyes. Somehow the sentence seemed like a challenge.

_Well? You want them? Then come and get me!_

Arthur blinked when Merlin turned back to tend the bedcovers. He wanted to have Merlin and not just because of Lancelot and Gwaine. Merlin had so much more on top of those two loyal knights.

He had Arthur himself.

The Game of Allies:

Uther: 0

Arthur: All but two

Merlin: The one that matters plus those two


	12. Chapter 12

The Game of Smiles

"How do we find the horseman Edward?" asked Arthur sternly.

The young farmer woman shut the door at his face. With force.

Merlin huffed exasperatedly and pushed Arthur aside proceeding to knock on the door again. It opened with the same mighty force.

"Don't you get the clue to-!" The woman was shouting angrily but stopped when he saw Merlin there with a hesitant smile instead of a proud arrogant blonde.

"Good afternoon my lady. I´m sorry to bother you but I thought it would be appropriate to apologize for the behavior of my arrogant friend. It´s a permanent trait I fear. His father is also the most arrogant being I have had a displeasure of meeting so it has been stuck on him since really early age."

Merlin´s voice was low and calm his expression turning from hesitant to apologizing. The young woman blinked a few times, opened the door more, slowly this time, and let a little smile grace her lips.

"Yes, he was very rude. I can´t help but wonder how you could be his friend."

Merlin let the smile on his face, the one that outshines the sun itself.

"You are flattering me my lady."

Arthur couldn't believe it. The woman was blushing. _Blushing!_

"How can I help you mister?" she asked and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well if it´s not too much of a trouble could you please tell as where to find this man called Edward? He is known from his skilled work with horses. We have come a long way for him and are a bit lost."

"Of course!" and then the woman started a very detailed instruction where to find the man in question which would surely help them a lot.

The knight and the prince were whispering but the woman would probably not notice them even if they were singing through their discussion. Gwaine, very helpfully, pointed out to Arthur that the girl would tell them anything to receive another one of those smiles of Merlin´s.

Arthur had to agree. The transformation from furious woman to that lady with glowing smile of her own was painfully obvious. Her cheeks would light up in flames any second now.

"Since when has Merlin been able to charm women?" Whispered Arthur.

"I´m taking the honor of that. He has always been damn pleasant and friendly to almost everyone but I pointed out how he could combine that with his smile. Merlin has became a master since then." Whispered Gwaine while smirking. The woman was still talking to Merlin enthusiastically.

"_You_ pointed out to Merlin that he has the ability to _smile_?"

"Don't be stupid princess. I told him he is adorable while smiling and could light up the room with a single smile if he wanted. Which he probably did since the next moment the tavern was on fire… You should have seen his face. He thought I was even more drunk than usual and trying to flirt with him. That would not have been the first time…"

"What, him thinking you are insane?"

"No. Me flirting with him. But that´s beside the point. Just come on, you can´t say that you disagree!"

And to Arthur´s utter internal humiliation he did not; _could_ not. Not when Merlin turned to look at them over his shoulder with sunshine in his eyes.

_Damn it!_

The Game of Smiles

Winner: Merlin

* * *

His smile is adorable. Don´t even try to deny it. I just needed something happy instead of my more usual stuff. My valentine's day was absolutely, depressingly lame. No point trying to deny that either. I hope this makes someone´s day even a little bit better.


	13. Chapter 13

The Game of Helping Hands

"Argh!"

That was Merlin; he managed to fall down_ again_. Arthur could hear his armor scattering around the forest floor in pieces.

"_Mer_lin, could you _please_ stay on your feet for ten whole minutes? I can't even see Gwaine anymore since he so much ahead of us!"

"Arthur – could you just – "

"_Merlin_!" grumbled Arthur, turning to glare at the pale, kneeling manservant.

"I know you have been in a bad mood all day but I need help!" all that was hissed through Merlin´s gritted teeth in great speed, as in haste.

Arthur merely glared at Merlin before starting to walk again, but in their original direction, not towards the fallen servant.

"Arthur."

The prince was too frustrated, too angry mulling in his own thoughts to-

"_Arthur!_"

\- listen his servant´s, the idiot's, calls. So it was quite ironic how quickly he froze in his tracks after Merlin´s next call, that was shouted as loudly as Merlin possibly could.

"**_Gwaine!_**"

Arthur was still standing in the same spot when Gwaine emerged from where they were heading at, his hair all over the place from running in the bushes.

"Where's Merlin?" asked the knight. Arthur just looked at Gwaine, with wide eyes unable to form words. Gwaine didn't spare Arthur a second glance when he didn't get an answer and started running again instead.

When Arthur returned where he had left Merlin at, Gwaine was just about to stand up, Merlin on his back.

"I´m sorry you have to do this Gwaine…" mumbled Merlin, gripping the front of Gwaine´s shirt, his knuckles even whiter than his face.

"No worries, mate. It´s not like you could walk with a broken ankle. Camelot is not even that far away either. Besides; you would do the same for me – could you? Do you have enough of strength to carry me?" asked Gwaine, curiosity apparent in his voice and face.

Arthur could barely hear Merlin's answer; his face was pressed at Gwaine´s hair.

"I could – just not as long distance as you. I have actually done it a few times but you was too drunk to remember it-"

That was all Arthur heard before Gwaine passed him, not even glancing at him, at his prince. It seemed irony was very fond of the prince that day, since when Arthur was thinking the meaning of loyalty, his breast plate on the forest floor did not reflect his own face, but the retreating image of Merlin and Gwaine.

Gwaine had just gathered the friend of his own choosing at that very same place. It seemed Arthur was left to gather the friend he had unconsciously chosen. Gwaine´s load was certainly heavier to carry, but Merlin´s eyes held the promise of carrying Gwaine in return, should the need ever come. Arthur couldn't find that same promise in the blue eyes he saw now reflecting from his armor; in his own eyes.

Gwaine´s friend would keep him from drowning.

Arthur´s would drag him under.

The game of helping hands - with the results of your own choosing.

* * *

I hope you liked it : ) reviews are always appreciated!

Yeah, friends can be a burden every now and then. But so are you so deal with it.


	14. Chapter 14

The Game of dreams

Arthur saw a dream – one which woke him up and then kept him awake until the sun reached the sky and Merlin showed his world was still the same.

In the dream there were only the two of them, Merlin and Arthur, sitting face to face. They sat at a table –"the table of choices", as Arthur referred to it in his thoughts. It was the one they had shared during the fiasco with the unicorn. This time, however, there was nothing but pure whiteness around them – no ground, no sky – nothing. The prince, the servant and the table.

"Merlin?" asked the prince. Merlin smiled at him brightly and answered - or tried to. It seemed like Merlin was talking - his mouth was moving with it´s usual high speed but there was no sound coming out. Merlin noticed this too so he closed his mouth with a perplexed expression on his face.

Now Arthur paid attention to the silence around them. He could hear his own breathing, the rustling of his clothes-

Arthur's eyes widened in horror - he couldn't hear Merlin breathing. His dark haired friend was looking around, the white around them seemingly fascinating him. Merlin's chest was raising and falling just as usual - as it was supposed to. Arthur forced the words out of his mouth urgently since at least Merlin could still hear him.

"Why can't you speak? Why can't I hear you_ breathing_?"

Merlin turned to look at him, blinking in surprise like he had forgotten the problem already - he probably had, the fool.

Now Merlin turned to inspect himself. Only seconds later - when Merlin was looking down at his lap where Arthur couldn't see - Merlin's eyes brightened in exited delight like he had just figured out the greatest puzzle ever made. He turned the full power of his smile at Arthur and raised his hands from his lap for Arthur to see.

His hands were crumbling down – turning to dust and dropping on the table between the two of them.

No.

It wasn't dust - it was _ash_.

Arthur felt fear like never before and found he could no longer move. He could just watch as Merlin turned into ash very rapidly, the fool only looking interested and confused when his arms disappeared. When the process was about to reach Merlin's eyes he looked at Arthur, then closed those blues. With Merlin's face gone the rest of his body collapsed into a pile of that black powder of death.

Arthur was now alone at the table. He had been unable to hear Merlin because the man was _dead_ already. Their setting let Arthur know that somehow he had chosen Merlin's death – and now he was alone and with every breath he took there was a possibility he was breathing a part of Merlin in his lungs.

Merlin would not haunt him after this but he would stay there forever as a reminder of what Arthur once had. Merlin hadn't even looked angry – just confused that this really was Arthur's choice. The pale young man would not be able to carry hatred towards his friend but Arthur could shoulder that burden – he would chastise himself for condemning himself to loneliness. For what, he did not know. At the moment he could not come up with anything worth it – not anything at all, because Merlin had smiled at him dazzlingly when he found the answer for Arthur´s question. Merlin had _smiled_ at him when his arms ceased to exist because_ that was what Arthur had wanted to know._

Arthur woke up struggling to breath. He was very near of leaping out of his bed and running to Gaius´ chambers to check if Merlin was there. In the end it was his pride that kept him in his room. How would he explain appearing in Merlin's room in the middle of the night? He would certainly not tell he came because of some nightmares. Deep in his heart Arthur knew Merlin would not make fun of him – not after seeing him in this state and not after Arthur was finally forced to let him know he cared. But that was something Arthur was not ready to acknowledge – it was his pride that kept him awake for hours, gripping the bed sheets knuckles white until Merlin barged in.

The amount of relief Arthur felt after seeing his friend made him shudder violently and close his eyes. Merlin saw the shudder so he stopped in his tracks to watch Arthur closely. _That_ of course caused him to stop emitting any noise at all. Arthur opened his eyes like he had been struck and snapped his face to look if Merlin was – still there and watching him in concern.

"Come here." said Arthur with exhausted and weak voice.

Merlin came and Arthur took his hand – solid, not crumbling. Merlin leaned to rest his other hand on Arthur´s forehead. Now, Merlin was so close Arthur could both hear and feel his breath.

"You don't have a fever. Are you okay, Arthur?" asked Merlin gently.

Arthur sighed and squeezed Merlin's hand before letting go.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just – I don't have any duties to attend to just now, do I? I thought it might be good to sleep a couple of hours more."

Merlin gave him the tiniest of smiles and actually pushed him to lie down. Merlin shut the curtains again and Arthur let exhaustion wash over him. Next the prince heard the voice of a chair dragging on a floor. He turned in time to see Merlin settle on a chair now right beside his bed. Merlin had one candle lit and one of Arthur´s old books in hand. The servant even lifted his legs to rest on Arthur's bed.

"Sleep - I will stay here and wake you up in time for that horribly boring meeting in which you can doze yet again – such a waste to raise for it at all."

Merlin wasn't even looking at the prince anymore – he had been gazing at that book longingly for weeks. Arthur gave him an honest smile anyway.

Arthur woke up an hour later to a loud _"thud_". He blinked furiously only to discover that Merlin was fast asleep and the noise had come from the book colliding with the floor. Arthur took one of his pillows and threw it at Merlin.

"So much for the staying up to wake me." The prince rasped – his voice was still asleep.

Merlin glared halfheartedly, took the pillow and moved to the bed.

"Make some room – I have to stay awake in that meeting too. I can't even doze in a chair like some privileged prats!"

Arthur actually did move. Merlin was asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

Two hours later Gwaine came to look for the duo. The knight giggled at the sight he was greeted with – and crawled in the middle of the prince and the servant on the bed. When seated, Gwaine took a deep breath and shouted as loud as he could;

"RISE AND SHINE!"

After that there was no more quiet for Arthur – no agonizing nor relaxing. Merlin was, after all, very creative with his insults.

The game of dreams:

Still ongoing as a battle between nightmares, pride and the truth we make when awake.

* * *

Hello~ next chapter will be related to this. I like how it turned out but just couldn't manage to put these two together so I will give them for you to read as two separate oneshots as usual.

In the meantime, if you are interested, maybe go and read my newest oneshot "murder the tradition" ? It´s feeling quite lonely there~

I hope you are having a great day!


	15. Chapter 15

This one is related to the previous chapter – it´s a cut out piece but maybe you would like to read it anyway? I would highly recommend reading the previous one before this one.

(At least the update was faster this time…)

* * *

Arthur saw another dream.

The same whiteness is all around the two of them and Merlin is standing only couple of meters away from him. This time Arthur can hear his friend.

"_I could be there for you_…" says Merlin's singsong y voice, his happy expression almost teasing.

Then they are both covering their eyes and only looking what is happening from the shadows of their hands. A torch has appeared very near Merlin – it is at least three times brighter than a normal torch.

Merlin is still frowning at it but Arthur looks at Merlin – in horror, once again.

The light pours through Merlin.

He is not quite see-through but the light makes all Merlin's colors lighter – he is like some kind of a ghost.

"Aww, come on, stop that." Whines Merlin at the torch – at the person holding the torch.

Only now does Arthur recognize Gwaine. Or he thinks it is his knight even though there is a vicious glare on his face aimed at Arthur. Gwaine is cold, accusatory – and intimidating. Arthur has only ever seen the knight like this in battle.

Arthur turns to Merlin for an explanation but the servant is no longer there bathing in light.

"Don't bother – thanks to you _no one_ can see ever see him again." Says Gwaine with dangerously low voice.

Gwaine adjusts his grip on the torch and lunges at Arthur, snarling;

"_So you don't need these anymore!_"

Arthur sees the grief and betrayal in Gwaine´s eyes just before the knight uses his speed – perfected in their training – to swish the torch. Arthur can feel the heat, the words.

Gwaine aimed at his eyes.

Arthur wakes up, hands pressed against his eyes and the only burning in them comes from his own tears.


	16. Chapter 16

The Game of Your Offerings

"I hope you like it. Of course I couldn't make it as big as mine is- there would be an uproar- but I´m sure you understand that." Said Arthur smiling happily.

Merlin watched the box he was offered.

"What is it?" he asked, took the box and set it down on the nearby table.

"It´s a crown."

Merlin´s head snapped to face Arthur but his hands still rested on the box.

"A what?" whispered Merlin.

Arthur grinned in clear delight. The King had overcome any embarrassment over such things as shoving gratitude years ago. Merlin should know - he had been The King´s advisor already twice the time he had been the man´s servant.

"A crown, Merlin. I am aware that you do not fancy all the finery that comes with your position but the court deserves to see where you stand - mainly, above them. I hope you will wear it on the banquet in the evening."

Arthur watched his friend´s shocked expression for a while clearly pleased with the reaction he got on the surface.

"I have to go find Sir Leon now. See you later." Said the King after which he turned on his heels and left the room all the while smiling over his accomplished mission.

Merlin blinked at the now closed door and turned his attention at the box. He could hardly believe it - Arthur had got him a crown. Such a token would indeed speak volumes to anyone seeing it - Merlin included.

With faintly shaking hands Merlin opened the box. He even held his breath - only to freeze in his motions and get his breath catching in his throat anyway.

The crown was beautiful. It resembled everything they had built between the two of them over the years - the regard Arthur held for him, the trust, the value, the friendship.

Everything Merlin had ever wanted was to be seen as an equal - only he had never felt as inferior as he was feeling now in front of this great gift - not even during his years as a servant when the gap in rank between them had been so painfully obvious.

It was petty, it was awfully selfish. Merlin took a step away from the crown without ever touching the piece of art. He raised his face towards the ceiling, closed his eyes and for this fleeting moment let his expression crumble.

It was so great and it was so _them_. He had got so much and he felt so selfish.

_But the crown was made of silver._

The game of your offerings was won by a wish coming true- and yet not, in this twisted world where your dreams mix with those of others´ being, in the end, everything and nothing you wanted.

* * *

Hello. Thank you for reading this - I hope it made your thoughts fly and you enjoyed the story. I´m sure many of you have worn this silver crown at least once in your life. For me it was couple of weeks ago when I heard from a doctor there was nothing found in my tests. What more could I wish for? I´m perfectly healthy! And yet, feeling horribly selfish, I wish there was a sickness found bringing answers with it. Now I will just keep on moving, wearing this crown of mine with as much fulfillment as I can, the silver contrasting with my sandy hair.


	17. Chapter 17

The Game of miracles

"Are you okay Merlin?" asked Gwen coming to sit next to the man on the stairs of the castle. The setting sun made both of their hair shine in orange rays.

Merlin turned to look at Guinevere and smiled.

"Yes, I am fine. Why do you ask?"

Gwen looked at Merlin´s calm expression in the warm light. The hues of orange did not compliment her friend´s skin but it was like they belonged in his eyes.

"Earlier today – when you were starting that competition with the knights you…you looked like you might start crying." She said carefully. Merlin wasn't one to hold down his words and would not want that from her but Gwen was still a little hesitant. Merlin was a man and here she was trying to talk to him about emotions – a very open and welcoming man but a man nonetheless. Gwen´s expectations were not high based on her earlier experiences with individuals of male population.

Merlin looked surprised but the atmosphere around them did not change. Everything, for once, was calm.

"You are more observant than I give you credit for Gwen. You don't have to be concerned. I was overwhelmingly happy at that moment which you witnessed – but thank you for coming to check on me."

Now it was Guinewere's turn to be surprised. What on earth could have made Merlin so happy in the middle of over excited and over competitive man-children? The question must have shown on her face because Merlin chuckled. She wasn't the only observant one.

"It was because of what Gwaine did. Did you hear the conversation?"

Gwen frowned. "The knights were choosing partners for this bizarre childish competition that occurred shortly afterwards. I would have had to be deaf not to hear him shout `_Merlin is mine!_`."

Merlin answered with a smile. "Yes. He then proceeded to declare he wanted me as his partner because, apparently, I am _ridiculously good_ at running without a sound. The expressions on others' faces were priceless. They had not even considered me as a part of their game since I´m not a knight but Gwaine claimed me as his first choice."

Gwen stared at Merlin for a while, just sitting there in silence.

"And that made you so happy – to be taken as a part of their competition?"

"Not quite that," said Merlin looking at his hands lazily hanging between his bent knees.

"It was because I was chosen as an advantage. I'm not really useful on the hunting trips or in the battles for any of them which makes me feel like I just drag along unsure if I'm really wanted there. It´s…I'm proud of the friends I have chosen and endlessly glad I have been able to choose them. But in my position the feeling like that Gwen – it´s precious. The feeling of utter certainty that you have been chosen in turn by your friend."

Gwen was speechless. Merlin turned to look at her and there was only pure gratitude on his face. Gwen knew Merlin was grateful for her concern but this intense expression she witnessed was for Sir Gawain. And for bringing such an expression on her friend´s pale face Gwen was feeling grateful at Gwaine too.

Gwen did not say anything; she just smiled with equal warmth of the setting sun, scooted closer to Merlin and rested her head on his shoulder. Merlin reached his arm to pull Gwen at his side completely before resting that same arm on her shoulders – a warm and comforting weight. After Merlin had let his head drop to rest against Gwen´s she could feel the content exhale on her hair.

Gwen let her eyes close and a little smile settle on her lips. In the midst of all big things in the world there were also little miracles – so tiny things bringing such overwhelming joy without the maker ever finding out the impact they had.

Miracles like unexpected people filling your thoughts with gratitude.

And right now - at this moment - the disappearance of the sun bringing such all encompassing warmth.

The game of miracles.

The winner: the tiniest ones created unwittingly


	18. Chapter 18

Game of Choices

"Gaius! Have you seen that fool of a manservant?" asked Arthur walking to stand by the old physician who sat on a bench outside in the sun. Gaius gestured ahead. Indeed there was Merlin leaning over a man with a vial in his hands.

"…are those the people who were stuck in the stable that burnt down earlier this morning?" asked the young king.

"Yes they are. No one was hurt too badly so we decided to treat them outside rather than make them to walk all the way from here lower town to my chambers."

"So what is Merlin doing over there?"

"He is helping Leonard with his burns. He is the last one."

Arthur turned to look at Gaius clearly confused. "Merlin is helping him?"

"Yes, my lord. He has been here treating the burns since we were told about the incident few hours ago. I have only just arrived."

Arthur frowned. "What? Do you mean to say Merlin has been helping the injured – alone?"

"Yes. This fool of yours has treated much worse burns several times in the past. He did not need me to watch and slow down his work." Said Gaius amusement in his voice.

"You can't be serious, Gaius. It´s Merlin!"

"Exactly – Arthur, I have trained Merlin myself. At this rate his skills would be considerable enough to take my post in a year or so – which could happen only after my retirement of course."

Arthur stared at Gaius with wide eyes. "Are you honestly recommending Merlin as the next court physician of Camelot?"

"Not necessarily, no. With my recommendation he could choose the kingdom he wants to work in. I would however advise you to consider trusting in Merlin when you need medical help outside of Camelot in the future. He will most likely be there wherever you are. You are a young king and a physician with their alliance with another ruler is always a risk to seek out when you are already vulnerable. Merlin´s loyalties lie with you so it would be wise to choose to leave your life in Merlin´s hands on such cases."

Arthur blinked and turned to watch Merlin who was now helping the man up on his feet. A smile, shake of hands and a vial were changed.

"You can view him as a fool – I do too, from time to time. Should you not acknowledge him as a skillful one you will be wasting an amount of knowledge you find with the best of your counselors. He can be a walking miracle, in good and bad. He is also yours – now you are using him to clean after you which is a skill in itself but he could do much more if you just asked."

"Try it Arthur. When you next time glance over your shoulder to the figure following you, see a physician instead of a servant. I dare say it would make both of you feel more confident should it become a habit. You would have a skillful physician trailing behind you, having your back instead of a servant. And instead of a master Merlin would have a man who acknowledges and trusts in his skills to follow."

Arthur knew for a fact it was usually unwise to ignore Gaius´ advices. He watched how Merlin gathered his belongings, ridiculous amount of different vials and pouches from the grass bathing in sunlight. He wondered if this was how Gaius had started his journey to become a physician – under the watchful eyes of both the strange city and the wise mentor doing other scores on the side. Arthur knew Merlin didn't really think about a possible change in his position in Camelot – he might be just as clueless to his chances as Arthur had been until minutes ago.

Could this be the moment of change? Had Uther as a young king followed the work of his friend Gaius as Arthur was now gazing at Merlin? Had the young king seen the possibilities in the movements of the inexperienced physician, the sure hands and the burning compassion to help those around him?

Uther had built something great around him. He had made choices during his journey to the throne and even more when finally on it. But looking at Gaius Arthur couldn't help but to feel that his father had made the most important choices well before taking the rule.

Arthur would eventually inherit a kingdom from his father but a reign and the future he would build himself. The time was different, the people would be different and Arthur was different. But just like his father Arthur would not do any of this alone – he would gather the pieces for his kingdom as he went. Important pieces, that would keep him and his kingdom from falling.

Merlin turned to look at Gaius and Arthur. When he caught the prince´s eye he looked both familiar and new. Arthur couldn't help but smile at the expression of his easiest choice.

* * *

It´s been forever since last posting anything but I´m still writing. Comments would be highly appreciated :)

I hope you are having a good day!


End file.
